Multi-point door locks typically include two or more locking elements that move in unison from a retracted position within a door stile to an extended position to lock the door to a door frame. In general, multi-point locks are installed in the locking edge face of sliding doors (such as patio doors) or pivoting doors (such as double French doors) and form a robust locking mechanism that improves structural performance and security.
Multi-point locks for pivoting doors generally include a single housing that includes the various components, such as gears, levers, springs and other elements. The locking housing also includes one or more locking members (in the case of a true “multi-point” lock, two or more locking members are present) that rotate from a retracted position within the housing to an extended, locked position outside of the housing. When extended, the locking members engage with one or more keepers on a door frame or mating door. The locking members alternatively may be contained in housings remote from the main housing, above and below the main housing located near the center of a door. In some cases, multi-point locks may utilize, alternatively or additionally, linear locking members, for example pins or deadbolts, that extend linearly into the top head and bottom sill or threshold of the door frame.
Due to the complexity of the locking mechanisms, multi-point locks for pivoting doors typically are actuated by rotating a cantilevered handle in an upward direction to extend the locking elements and a downward direction to retract them. A thumb turn or lock cylinder integral with the main housing can be rotated to extend the deadbolt and prevent retraction of the locking elements. The integral actuation components prevent the multi-point locks from being used with conventional latch and deadbolt systems. While conventional spring latch and deadbolt combinations can be used with pivoting doors, they can only provide a moderate level of security as compared to multi-point locks. Pivoting doors that are configured for latch and deadbolt systems typically can not accommodate multi-point locks due to the relative size and configuration of the multi-point locks. In fact, multi-point locks typically are configured such that only specific handles or actuators may be used therewith. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an enhanced security multi-point lock system for use with conventional deadbolt lock cylinders and door latch hardware utilized in pivoting doors. There is also a need to provide a universal multi-point lock system that may be used with deadbolt lock cylinders and actuators manufactured by a variety of manufacturers.